1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for deterring theft of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to an improved anti-theft device which is adapted to prevent a thief from "hot wiring" the ignition switch to quickly start the vehicle's motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today, many automobiles are provided with an ignition selector switch which is adapted to be moved between "accessory", "off", "on", and "start" positions to close different electrical circuits of the vehicle. Normally, such a selector switch includes a key-operated rotatable locking section and an electrical section arranged to rotate with the locking section. Upon information and belief, it has heretofore been possible for a thief to disable or remove the locking section to gain access to the switch's electrical section. Thereafter, the thief could easily close the starter circuit with a short piece of wire to "hot wire" the switch and quickly start the vehicle's engine. However, it is believed that the frequency of such thefts is directly related to the ease and speed with which the vehicle can be hot wired.
Others have devised anti-theft devices to deter such theft. Such other devices are typically shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,174,502; 1,966,621; 3,160,761; 3,579,285; and 3,651,329.